Home
by Bookworm2104
Summary: 'And I know just why you could not/Come along with me/'Cause this was not your dream/But you always believed in me/'


**Hey guys, it's me Hannah, I realised that the Wemma fanfics have been down recently so I wrote this today, I hope you like it, I mean I've tried hard to make it okay, not too lovey dovey, but I like lovey dovey, so sorry if it is not your taste! **

**Will's POV**

It's been two weeks, two long weeks without her…and I can't take it. I miss her way too much, I wish she was here with me, sharing this joy and experience with me but I know that it's not what she wants to do, and that makes me love her even more. She let me do this, she let me go into the world and make a difference, make a change and I know that it was hard for her to let me go, even though she never told me, I saw the fear in her eyes when I said I got it, even though it was there for a millisecond, I saw it, I caught it. I know she is worried I'll meet someone else, someone who in her mind is normal, who doesn't have OCD, who is prettier, but I would never. I wish she knew how much she means to me, how much I dote on her, how much I love her and how much I can't wait to call her my wife. I wish she knew that.

I'll never admit to it in front of her but I wish I was at home with her right now. Lima weather is always bad at this time of the year, and all I want it to be at home on the sofa with her, snuggled up in front of the television with a warm blanket draped over us. I can imagine it now, my arm around her, her head on my chest, watching whatever she wanted cause I don't care, I am happy to watch her for the rest of my life. Knowing Emma, she'd probably make me watch the news, even though it's completely un-Emma, I've learnt to love it because she loves it, and I love her. I want to be home with her, waking up beside her peaceful sleeping form, and I want to hear her cute mumbling that she does when she is asleep. I want to watch her giving out advice to the lost students of McKinley; I want to hear how passionate she sounds when she helps a student, the joy in her voice when she hears her advice helped someone. I want to stand outside of her office and look at her, her radiant smile and her gorgeous persona; I want to see her blush when I compliment her. I want to see her.

I know that New Directions have a new member, Ryder, I think his name is and apparently he's gone down a storm in there, Emma told me. And that Finn has really found his place, and its teaching. I wish I was there, to see my new kids grow up and make the same choices the old kids did. I miss everyone, can you believe it, I even miss Sue.

I can't take this any longer, nothing is worth this ache in my heart, this longing to see my beautiful fiancée and to kiss her, hold her and tell her how much I missed her and how I'm never ever going anywhere without her again.

I'm going back home…

**Emma's POV**

I miss him, I wish I'd gone with him, I feel like I've let him down and I should be there with him supporting his dreams and helping him change the world, I know he can do it, I know he make a difference , he is my Will and I believe in him.

Was I supposed to go with him, is that what he really wanted deep down? Does he feel now that I'm not worth it, that I'm exactly like Terri , that I will never support his dreams and I'll lie to him, because I'm not. I really want him to do whatever he wants, to go out and explore this crazy big world and find new experiences wherever he goes. That is what a marriage is based on right..? Love and support? I really hope he feels that I give him those things because I try , I really do try my hardest to be the best I can be, and to better myself and my OCD so I can be perfect for him like he is perfect for me.

I'm worried that he will go to Washington and forget about me, he'll meet the perfect woman there, a woman who is prettier and more normal than me, a woman who isn't held down by a mental disorder…but I will never tell him I feel this way because I know how he feels deep down, I know that he loves me, and I love him, I love him so much, I just can't help but feel that everything is going so perfect and nothing in my life has ever been perfect so it can't stay perfect, something is bound to come along and ruin it or am I just being paranoid? It's hard to optimistic when everything you touch or want crumbles before your eyes, I just don't want that to happen to Will and I. I love him so much and when I think about my future, I don't see anyone in it except from him, I know Will is the one, he's my soul mate, the 'One', he's my forever.

I wish he was here right now, I wish I could see his face, it's cold in Lima right now, and I wish he was here to snuggle up with me on the sofa and watch television with a fluffy blanket on us. I know that the program is most likely to be the news , but I know Will doesn't really mind, he never watches the TV anyway, I know it, he doesn't know that I know but I feel him just looking at me, my head on his chest, I can feel him looking at me, even thinking about the way he looks at me makes me blush. He always makes fun of me when I blush.

A couple of days ago I was watching the Glee club perform and Finn is doing a really good job directing them, he's like Will, he's got the enthusiasm in his voice about the Glee club that Will has when he tells anyone about them. It makes me feel a little bit more at home whenever I'm at the glee club, it's like Will is right there. They were doing songs on how they are feeling at the moment, I performed a song called 'Come Back….Be Here' by Taylor Swift. It's how I feel right now, I told Will I performed a song but I never told him what song. It seems I relate to Taylor Swift in every possible way, another thing Will and I always joke about. Everything always seems to bring me back to him and I can't stop it. He's always in my head, all the time, and sometimes it is comforting because it helps me get through the long work days but now it seems like it's mocking me, mocking me on how I feel, and how it always get to see him and I don't.

I can't take the longing in my heart any longer, I wish he was here, I wish with all my heart that he would decide that he couldn't take it anymore and he would come back and be here, with me. And as mean as that sounds, I just really miss him. I really want him back. Tonight I made a prayer, a prayer for him to be safe and healthy, and for him to enjoy himself when he's out there. A prayer for him to know that I love him.

I wish he was here…

**Will's POV**

I bought a ticket a couple of days ago, my plane lands in Lima in an hour; I know this hour will be the longest hour of my life. I can't wait to see her, what will her reaction be? Will she feel disappointed in me for giving up so fast? Or will she be thrilled to see me? I don't know and don't care , I just want to see her face and tell her how much I love her, and I'll repeat that phrase for the next two weeks to make up for all the lost time. I can't wait to see her.

The plane just landed, I'm home, I stepped outside of the airport and the cold air of Lima bit my face, but I don't care, I don't mind because you can throw anything my way, and I won't care, I'm going to see Emma today, I going to see her! A cab pulled over onto the side and I hopped in, Michael Buble's song 'Home' was on the radio and it hit me, I've never been good with words, I'm surprised I made my proposal speech sound the way it did, but there is one thing I'm good at, and that's expressing through song. I haven't thought about what I'll say to Emma when I get there, but now I know, I'll sing to her, I'll sing this to her. Every single word of it holds meaning to it, because it is exactly how I feel right now. I just want to get home, and I am.

I'm coming back home.

**Emma's POV.**

It's late, but today I just feel really lonely, I don't know why, maybe because I saw Blaine and Kurt reunite in the hallway earlier on, it was so sweet and it just reminded me even more that Will isn't here, and he won't be here for another 2 months. I went to sit in the choir room for a bit, at home I feel like it's only me in the world but at least here, it's got something about it that just makes me feel like Will is here as well, it makes me feel just that tad more at home.

Somehow playing piano and singing always helps me, I recently learnt 'I Could've Danced All Night' to make me feel that little bit more closer to Will. I started to play that and sing it, flashbacks of when we danced in the shop floated into my memory, things were so different back then, I remember that was the moment that I realized that I truly loved the man in front of me, no matter if I couldn't have him or if it meant that I was to die alone because he was married, it never really mattered to me cause I loved him and still do and I knew in my heart that no else could ever take his place and I would never really ever be in love with anyone, no matter if I got married to Ken or to Carl, I knew in my heart that I would never marry them , that I was just settling for them to get Will out of my mind, It's a shame because if I had known that at the time when I married Carl , even if I was intoxicated , I wouldn't of married him. Maybe things would be different if I hadn't married him. I could've been married to Will already and we could've been expecting a baby or we could've already had a baby. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a voice, the replica of Will's voice saying 'You always have had a voice of an angel, I knew that from that moment.' It couldn't be him though, could it...Will is in Washington and I'm probably hallucinating from lack of sleep, I haven't been sleeping well without him. But the voice spoke again 'Emma, ,Emma?!' I slowly turned away from the piano and looked up, it can't be, it can't be…..there, stood before me was Will, my Will, looking slightly dishevelled, probably from his flight. I rubbed my eyes to check if it was real. It was….

Will was here.

**Will's POV**

She rubbed her eyes to check if I was real. God, she was adorable.

'Will, is that you? Oh My Gosh, Will, you're here, why are you here? You're not here to tell me that you met someone new and you're breaking up with me, are you? Please don't break up with me! I love you so much, I've missed you so much, it's unreal!'

I can't stop thinking that she's adorable, especially when she rambles. I stood there, taking in her beauty and worried eyes looking back at me.

'Emma, Emma! Calm down, I am not breaking up with you, I would never ever break up with you! I came back because I missed you too much, I couldn't bear to go sleep without you, and when I woke up, I missed our sleepy morning kisses , and your face when…well just your face! Em, I back home now, and I promise I'm never leaving, never again, I can't stand to be away from you, these last weeks have told me that. I love you more than anything! Okay, you got that?!'

She nodded that cute little head of her and looked up to me with water filled eyes. She got up on her tiptoes and gave me kiss, a kiss that I've been waiting for, dreaming about for what seems like forever. I'm never leaving her again.

'Emma, I'll tell you everything, but first listen to this song. I was in the taxi on my way here and this song came on, and it reminded me of how I felt and I want to share that with you, because I want you to see how much you mean to me, and how I'll always be here, I'll never leave again, and if I do, you're coming with me because I will never be able to leave your side again. I love you Emma, I love you with all my heart, and my life. I'll never leave you again, I promise' By the end of my speech, I was already in tears, I just want her to know how much I love her.

**Emma's POV**

I nodded my head and went to sit down on the chair. He brought his iPod dock over and plugged it in, put on the karaoke version and started to sing…

'_Another summer day_

_Has come and gone away_

_In Paris and Rome_

_But I wanna go home_

_Mmmmmmmm'_

The realisation hit me. I wasn't the only one feeling lonely, he felt that too, and now he is singing his heart out to me. If I didn't love the man in front of me to the maximum , I sure do now.

'_May be surrounded by_

_A million people I_

_Still feel all alone_

_I just wanna go home_

_Oh, I miss you, you know_

_And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you_

_Each one a line or two_

"_I'm fine baby, how are you?"_

_Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough_

_My words were cold and flat_

_And you deserve more than that…'_

I saw how tears streamed down his perfect face, and how much he meant every word. I hope he knows that he's amazing.

'_Another aeroplane_

_Another sunny place_

_I'm lucky, I know_

_But I wanna go home_

_Mmmm, I've got to go home_

_Let me go home_

_I'm just too far from where you are_

_I wanna come home_

_And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life_

_It's like I just stepped outside_

_When everything was going right_

_And I know just why you could not_

_Come along with me_

_'Cause this was not your dream_

_But you always believed in me' _

Out of all of the song, that line hit me the most, and I can see it hit him the most as well. I'm so blessed to have a man like him in my life, and I promise to myself, him and everyone alive that I will never let him go, never. That moment, I couldn't take the distance between us, so I stood up, noticing the confusion in his face, and went and sat on his lap, looping my arms around his neck. His arms wove around waist and he breathed in my scent. He started to sing

'_Another winter day has come_

_And gone away_

_In even Paris and Rome_

_And I wanna go home_

_Let me go home_

_And I'm surrounded by_

_A million people I_

_Still feel all alone_

_Oh, let me go home_

_Oh, I miss you, you know_

_Let me go home_

_I've had my run_

_Baby, I'm done_

_I gotta go home_

_Let me go home_

_It will all be all right_

_I'll be home tonight_

_I'm coming back home' _

As the song ended, we both moved in and was met in a passionate kiss. We stayed in it for as long as we could until we needed to breathe. We stood up and just hugged, hugged for what seemed like enternity but I was content, I was happy to stay like that for the rest of my life to be honest with you, I was just happy to be with him once more.

**Will's POV**

I swear I am never leaving her again…


End file.
